


4.20pm gin martinis and blues

by trickstered



Series: Soapstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, M/M, Pre-affair, Soapstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstered/pseuds/trickstered
Summary: Falling in love poolside, suddenly and without warning, because the pool boy made a mix tape.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Soapstuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568794
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	4.20pm gin martinis and blues

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who said ‘please no more cuck!Dave.’ Criticism received, acknowledged, accepted: here is an absolutely horrible cuck!Dirk au I will only post episodically, which is entirely on theme.

The ice has melted. A tepid pool of water sits in the glass, the olive half-way submerged and the cocktail stick softening with each passing second. Dirk had said once: “you don’t put ice in a martini,” but Dirk doesn’t even fucking drink, so what would he know, really? Karkat’s always liked things a little backwards. He likes his martinis cold, and dirty. He likes the way they tip down his throat easily, the heavy blanket of loneliness feeling lighter with each swallow. Or maybe heavier. Sometimes it’s hard to tell in the sun, gin-tipsy and mouth laughing.

He feels less lonely with Dave. He laughs more, too. Dave opens his mouth and any manner of nonsense will fall out and drive Karkat forward to listen closer, chest tight and soul screaming. He thinks he used to find Dave’s jokes stupid, but now he gets them. Dave’s lonely too, after all. Karkat can’t imagine twenty years in a loveless marriage, saying yes dear, of course dear, to Jane Crocker. Can’t imagine the status of being a pretty kept boy could be worth twenty years of pretending to be someone you’re not. 

When his eyes stray, this is what he thinks. That he’s so lucky to have Dirk. So lucky to be in love, with their kids, and their life. Dirk working away is simply one of those little tests God likes to throw. They’ll pass. He’s sure of that, until Dave presses a cassette tape into his hands, and says: “I uh, made this, for when you’re feeling shitty. The music helps me, sometimes.”

It’s hot out. Somewhere in the 80’s, the unicorn floating solitary in the pool. Dave’s got his towel slung over his shoulder, thighs spread wide as he leans onto them. He’s glancing, shoulders tense, when Karkat says, a little breathless: “would I know anyone on it?”

Dave’s shoulders sag, just a little. His mouth does something funny; like it wants to smile and can’t. “I mean, I guess technically. I, uh — they’re all by me.”

The unicorn bobs and ebbs against the pool tiles. Karkat closes his hand around the cassette, finds he can’t breathe and reaches for Dave’s hand. He can’t remember if his stomach ever did this, the first time he fell in love. He can’t remember if he forgot how to breathe, or if he wanted to cry, or if his head felt like it was swimming. “Thank you,” he says, and can’t remember if his voice sounded this hoarse, this desperate for another connection. 

A hand closes over his own, fingers gentle and warm. Dave’s smile is blinding, and Karkat realises that he would go blind gladly for it.


End file.
